


Calm Before The Storm

by StarrImagine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kinda, Not Really A Happy Ending, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrImagine/pseuds/StarrImagine
Summary: The day started off well enough.Virgil was in the car, on his way home from picking up a few things from the store with his mom. His mother was a nice enough woman. Virgil remembered a time when he was closer to her. He used to tell her everything.Thought now, it was rare for him to enjoy talking to her. As he got older, Virgil seemed to be able to please his parents less and less. He always seemed to be too dramatic, too quiet, too sensitive.Though, today it didn't seem so bad. It was actually pretty nice.Little did he know it was only the calm before the storm.





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent fic I wrote super quickly. TW: There's a lot of homophobic language.

The day started well enough. 

Virgil was in the car, on his way home from picking up a few things from the store with his mom. His mother was a nice enough woman. Virgil remembered a time when he was closer to her. He used to tell her everything. Though now, it was rare for him to enjoy talking to her. As he got older, Virgil seemed to be able to please his parents less and less. He always seemed to be too dramatic, too quiet, too sensitive. 

Though, today it didn't seem so bad. It was pretty nice even. He was feeling relaxed today, which was a rare enough occurrence on its own.

_Little did he know it was only the calm before the storm._

He made a seemingly innocent comment about how his hair length had gotten him mistaken for a girl for a few times, which he didn't mind. It was down to his shoulders now. He wasn't the most masculine of people in general, so he understood why some people would assume that. So what if people mistook him for a girl? He found it funny sometimes. He understood for some people it was a sensitive topic, but he was lucky enough not to care either way.

"Virgil," Her eyebrow raised ever so slightly as she kept her gaze focused on the road. Virgil couldn't tell what she was thinking, "what do you identify as?"

The question came out of seemingly nowhere. A strike of lightning in the distance.

"Um... male. He/him pronouns." He answered, smiling a bit. 

He never once considered either of his parents accepting if he ever questioned his gender. They were the exact opposite. He wasn't, but it was nice to be asked anyway. Could his parents of all people have an open mind about gender and sexuality? It was sudden, but not unwelcome. Neither of his parents had been quiet about their dislike towards people of the LGBT community. Virgil had been secretive about his sexuality for so long, in fear of his parents' reaction. But maybe… maybe he didn't have to be anymore. 

His mother's face was stern. _"Good."_

Just like that Virgil's hopes vanished as quickly as they came. There was the first rumble of thunder.

His only warning before the downpour.

The conversation spiraled from there. Virgil stayed silent as his mother droned on and on about things he'd heard seemingly a thousand times before, but it never got easier to hear.

_"Those people are confused."_ A crack of thunder through the air that shook his core.

_"God intended a man and a woman to be together."_ A strike of bright white lightning that burned his eyes.

_"It's no wonder gay and trans people have so many mental issues"_ Freezing rain that pelted his head.

Virgil stayed silent through it all. His heart pounded in his ears as he kept a white-knuckled grip on his seat belt. He wanted to tune her out. He wanted to ignore it all, but every word passed through his ears and found a place in his mind to stay.

He didn't dare defend himself. He couldn't. _He wouldn't._ He was too weak. Too afraid of the consequences.

So he endured.

He always endured the wind and rain and harsh words. He'd let the floodwaters build higher and higher until his head was underwater and he couldn't breathe. He didn't dare breathe.

Virgil didn't dare cry. 

The car ride lasted hours, or had it been only minutes? Either way, Virgil had never been more relieved in his life to see his house. As soon as he arrived, he nearly bolted to his room, making an effort not to slam his door. He went straight to his bed and put the blanket under his head, biting his lip in an effort not to cry. Since, at this point, he should be used to it. He pressed his face into a nearby pillow and he wanted to scream, but he felt like he couldn't breathe. He should be used to that too. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand, hardly registering the sting. 

He didn't want to feel guilty, but he did. He didn't want to feel shame, _but he did._

_Was he so wrong for being the way he was?_

Virgil didn't know. And the storm raged on.


End file.
